Remnants of the Wolverine
by eprince200
Summary: Death is just the next great adventure and after Logan finally dies, he's given a chance to be the father he was meant to be. M for blood/gory in later chapters(it is the wolverine)


**Alright then, here we go! i'm excited for this, this is my first fan fiction in a while so bear with me. also yes, yes, yes i know its 'technically' a crossover but the world of Logan won't be in this fic at all. just RWBY stuff. if you wanna flame me for that, go ahead, means a higher review count for me. this is going to focus mostly on Laura, who will fuck shit up just by existing, altering the story, and acting as a foil to ruby and yang. calm, but also hopelessly naive, but instead of kindness or innocence her first action will be to kill it. hahehehehe **

**anyway the hope of this fic is to follow Laura, and Yang as best friends , W/ ruby being the younger sister to both of them. it will follow them through normal school, to combat school and finally to beacon**

**criticism is appreciated and advice is too!**

**anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

Logan took a step down from his porch. It was getting late, and the woods of this world were dangerous.

"Yeah, right" He snorted, "dangerous" even in his old age, he could have killed everything in that forest and come back in time for supper. He gave a groan as his knee chose that moment to creak, almost making him stumble

'Alright' he amended in his mind 'maybe not supper'. Still even if there was no way to be hurt, it was his prerogative as a father to worry, even if his little girl's soul had been put into a newborns body 7 years ago, and worry he did.

He had been killed, he remembered that much. He remembered the x-men, the good times, the bad. He remembered Cyclops, Beast, Jean. He remembered Sabertooth, Magneto. He remembered the wars. But the most important thing was-

"Dad" silent as a mouse, in fact probably quieter, Laura was seven, or her body was. Every day he thanked whatever god, whatever force of nature gave him this gift. The chance for her to have a normal childhood, for them to be a family. And this world might be filled with monsters, but it was so much more than that.

It was a chance to live.

"What's up, kid? Hungry?" the wolverine, Logan tilted his head down to look at his daughter. She was silent most of the time, but that was ok. They didn't need words. He had already died for her.

Well most times anyway.

She just nodded and he rolled his eyes "well go wash up then" as she turned to walk away, he murmured, under his breath of course "ya little shit"

She flipped him off playfully as she passed through the doorway and turned towards the bathroom.

He smiled even now. This was his life now. This world, this place, it was home. And once every year, he let himself cry about Charles and the rest of them, but that wasn't today. He turned and made his way back into the house.

The house had been broken down, barely more than rumble when he had first woke up. He had jumped up and pushed out his claws, only for two things to happen. One, he was in a forest, but one far different then he had been in before. It was a mixture of subtle and glaring changes. Trees are different, glaring, no pollution in the air when he smelt, subtle. The darker thicker forest, glaring. The change of clothes, subtle. The biggest change of all was his claws. No longer coated in indestructible metal, bone was drawn upon instead. But all this took a backseat because- HOLY FUCK THE MOON WAS BROKEN! About that time he fell on his ass. But what broke him out of his daze, was the cry of a baby.

"_Waaa"_

"_The fuck?"_

_A dazed logan looked over, tearing his eyes away from the shattered moon, and looked 5 feet to the left of him. A baby was laid out on a blanket and not covering anything, the poor thing didn't look 4 months old. As he loomed over it a(admittedly adorable) snarl came over her face(for it __**definitely**__ a she) and two bone claws came out of her fists and a single claw protruded from each foot. _

_He took a step back, shocked more than anything, as words caught in his throat. The little baby was still growling and squirming. Quickly, logan put together the pieces, laura was here, laura was younger 14 or so years, so that means that he was also 14 years younger which in lauras mind meant-_

**_X-24_**

_He quickly made his way over to her and began to grab her, ignoring the flailing of the small bone claws and looked into her eyes. "Laura, it's me. It's Logan, you're younger, hell im younger just-" he was cut off by a foot claw cut open his lip "DAMN IT, IT'S ME LAURA, IT'S LOGAN!" _

_The baby stopped and looked at him for a moment, then burst into tears. But that was ok because so did Logan, and they spent the rest of the night with Logan holding her and just being grateful, they could worry about the moon tomorrow._

Logan signed. The house had been a mess. Still he took some time and within the month it was hospitable, and within 3 was downright nice. Hardest part was the lack of electricity and water but his eyes were still good, the night didn't bother him, and there was a river nearby. The nearest town helped out a lot, in figuring out everything he needed, well mostly just the bar. He drank a lot, and hunted wild game at the beginning, to make money, met some weird folks, but who was he to judge.

Lot of shit he didn't know but figured out. Remnant, vale, vacuo, atlas, mistral, the mantle. Huntsmen, but of monster's rather than game. And,_ oh_ the monsters, attracted to negative emotions?

What kind of bullshit was that? And the huntsmen were like mutants, everyone had a special power. His regeneration/ bone claws were impressive but believable should he ever have to use them in public. Or Laura

Lets not forget dust, because man, as soon as he could afford it, Bam! Warm water, lights, the whole shabang.

Things got easier, about a half year into things. He could speak the language but not write it. When she got older he would send Laura to school, have her learn and live a life, and just hunt for the rest of his days. No one chasing him, or his daughter, no shadow wars, or racist bigots to deal with and just family, a nice drink and his house in the woods.

* * *

Ozpin, salem, jacques and ironwood all sneezed at the same time.

* * *

The grimm were weak. Not worth being underestimated but definitely weak. He felt younger then he had in years and even with the adamantium bones and claws, he felt stronger as well, especially since the cancer had disappeared with the metal. When she was four, Laura asked for more training so he set up some dummies and let her learn. Most of her combat focused on speed and force, acrobatics. Given that the both of us could tank bullets and other super powers like they never happened, we had the force down, but getting back up to speed was important.

Me? I kept in shape by killing the grimm when I hunted. To the north there was at least one other person doing the same, but we stayed in our own territory. To the northeast the hunters and militia of patch did a good job of culling the surrounding area

Schooling started at age seven, more or less and from what i heard, combat school started at age 13-14 with no exceptions. Laura would be starting to go to school in a week, and hopefully start to read, needing help from strangers with prices was always embarrassing. Maybe make some friends. God knows it would be good for them, both of them.

"Dad" his mind was burst from thought to deal with his daughter and opened his mouth to make a quip but it died on his tongue.

She had two plates filled with food, not fancy but good enough for them. Under one arm she had his flask and under the other a bottle of apple juice. He thinks that she started to drink it to copy him, but never asked. Maybe she just really likes apple juice.

"Come on kid, let's eat outside today." she handed him his food and drink and grabbed his hand and brought him to the chair. Tonight they would just enjoy the setting sun and glow of the broken moon.

Seven years ago, after he closed his eyes for the last time on earth, he opened them for the first time on remnant.

And it changed everything


End file.
